bahagia
by Karasu696
Summary: bingung mau ngasih sumari. baca aja langsung yang jelas ini fic lemon. yang gak suka mending jauh jauh.


Disklaimer : bukan punya gw kalian tau kan punya siapa!

Warning : typo dll.. gak suka jangan baca.

Lemon. anak kecil mending jauh jauh.

Suasa panas dan tegang terasa di ruang tamu kediaman uzumaki, hal itu di karenakan seorang wanita berambut merah berusia tiga puluh tahun sedang duduk di sofa dengan aura angker. Uzumaki kushina nama nya. Dia adalah ibu tiri naruto, dia menikah dengan minato saat umur naruto masih sepuluh tahun. Tapi sayang baru satu tahun mereka menikah minato harus meninggalkan mereka karna di panggil yang maha kuasa.

Sementara di hadapan kushina. Seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah anak tiri nya yang bernama naruto duduk dengan wajah menunduk takut. Lelaki itu berusia dua puluh tahun jika kalian ingin tau.

Berbeda dengan wanita berambut hitam yang duduk di samping naruto. Alih laih takut dengan aura angker kushina, dia malah duduk dengan wajah merona.

Mikoto uchiha nama nya. Seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun dengan setatus janda. Sama seperti kushina. Suami mikoto sudah meninggal saat mereka baru menikah satu tahun lebih.

"jadi bisa kau ulangi lagi ucapanmu, mikoto.!"

Kushina bicara dengan nada seram, membuat satu satu nya lelaki di ruangan itu semakin takut.

"aku hamil kushina. Dan ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung adalah naruto."

Seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan aura angker kushina, mikoto bicara dengan pipi merona, seakan dia sangat senang dengan kehamilan nya.

Tapi yang harus kalian tau. dia bukan istri dari naruto, mereka hanya sepasang kekasih beda umur. Bahkan kushina tidak tau kalau naruto dan mikoto, anak dan sahabat baik nya sendiri adalah sepasang kekasih. Dia baru tau setelah mikoto bilang tadi.

"Apa itu benar Naruto." Tanya kushina masih dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduk naruto merinding.

" H-haik kaa-san." Ujar naruto masih menunduk takut.

" ASTAGA! KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI DATTEBANE." Teriak kushina membahana.

Kushina merasa sudah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik. anak yang dia rawat dan didik dengan baik kini menghamili seorang wanita. Dan lebih parah nya lagi wanita itu teman kushina sendiri.

" astaga, Kenapa kau bisa sampai hamil mikoto!" tanya kushina sambil memijit pelipis nya. Dia merasa pusing mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

" I-itu.. karna naru-kun selalu mengeluarka nya di dalam saat kami melakuka nya." Ujar mikoto polos.

Dia tidak sadar dengan aura hitam di belakang kushina karna mendengar ucapan nya.

Tapi berbeda dengan naruto lelaki itu semakin mengkerut takut saat ibunya mengeluarkan aura hitam. Dia seperti melihat bayangan shinigami di belakang punggung kushina.

"Bukan itu maksut ku bodoh!" ucap kushina kesal " Maksutku kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan pengaman."

"i-itu karna naru bilang, lebih nikmat kalao tidak menggunakan nya." Ujar mikoto dengan senyum malu.

Oke. Tangan kushina gatal ingin menggeplak kepala sahabat serta anak nya ini. Kenapa mereka begitu bodoh sekali.

"A-aku ingin menikahi mikoto-chan. Kaa-san." Sahut naruto.

Mendengar ucapan kekasih nya, mikoto tersenyum manis. Dia menggenggam tangan naruto dengan lembut. Mereka saling tatap dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"tolong restui hubungan kami kushina." Ujar mikoto.

Kepala kushina berdenyut menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dia di buat pusing oleh dua cecunguk yang sayang nya adalah sahabat serta anak nya sendiri.

"Hah. Baiklah kalian memang harus segera di nikahkan. Jadi aku merestui pernikahan kalian."

"terimakasaih, kaa-san." Ujar naruto senang. Wajah nya menampakan raut bahagia karna ibu nya merestui hubunga nya dengan mikoto.

"terimakasih sudah merestui hubunganku dengan naru-kun, kaa-san."

"Jangan panggilan aku seperti itu, kau belum Resmi menjadi menantuku!." Rasa kesal kushina kembali muncul saat mikoto memanggil nya kaa-san. Yah wajar saja sih, coba kalian bayangkan. Sahabat yang selalu bersamamu sejak duduk di bangku sekolah memanggil mu kaa-san,

tidak pernah kushina membayangkan bahwa sahabat baik nya akan memanggil nya seperti itu.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi mertuaku, jadi sudah sewajar nya aku memanggil mu seperti itu." Jawab mikoto polos.

Jawaban polos dari mikoto membuat kushina semakin kesal. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa mendapatkan musibah ini. Seingat nya dia selalu berbuat baik.

' oh kami-sama, kenapa engkau memberiku cobaan yang begitu berat.' Batin kushina meratapi nasip nya.

Kushina memandang anak tiri nya. Dia sadar kalau anak nya sudah menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan gagah, jika tidak terhalang setatus ibu dan anak sudah pasti diri nya akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Tunggu dulu, bukankah diri nya tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan naruto,? Itu artinya dia bisa menikah dengan anak tiri nya kan?.

Dan tiba tiba Sebuah ide gila terbesit di dalam kepala kushina. Dia menyeringai dalam hati sambil menatap mikoto dan naruto.

"aku memang merestui hubungan kalian, tapi ada syarat nya."

Ucapan kushina membuat naruto dan mikoto kembali menatap kushina yang tersenyum misterius. Naruto merasa tubuh nya kembali merinding saat melihat senyum ibu tiri nya.

"apa syarat nya , kaa-san.? Tanya mikoto penasaran.

"sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku kaa-san.!" Ucap kushina sambil menatap tajam mikoto. Jujur saja dia merasa merinding saat sahabat nya memanggil nya seperti itu.

" Tapi.."

"Diam atau aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian.!"

Ucapan kushina membuat mikoto tediam seketika. Dia cemberut karna kesal dengan ancaman kushina. Lagi pula dia butuh restu dari kushina, jadi pilihan terbaik adalah menurut.

"J-jadi apa syarat nya kaa-san.?" Ujar naruto bertanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi calon anak nya yang masih di dalam perut mikoto.

Dengan senyum manis, kushina berkata. " kau harus menikahiku juga.!"

Reaksi berbeda di tunjukan oleh naruto dan mikoto saat mendengar ucapan kushina. Naruto tampak terkejut sambil bilang 'hah...' dengan bodoh nya. Sementara mikoto, dia melipat bibir nya cemberut karna mendengar syarat yang di ajukan kushina.

"itu tidak mungkin kushina! Kalian itu ibu dan anak."

" kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah mikoto. Jadi kami bisa menikah!." Ujar kushina tidak mau kalah.

Mikoto tau jika khushina adalah orang yang keras kepala, jadi dia berfikir jika dia tidak setuju dengan syarat itu maka dia tidak akan bisa menikah dengan naruto. "baiklah, aku tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi dengan mu."

Meski agak sedikit tidak rela jika harus berbagi tapi pada ahir nya mikoto setuju dengan syarat dari kushina.

"heehhhhh... t-tunggu dulu kalian jangan bercanda.!"

"Aku tidak bercanda naruto, aku memang ingin menikah dengan mu juga." Ujar kushina sambil tersenyum. "lagi pula mikoto juga tidak keberatan jika kau juga menikahiku."

"bukan itu masalah nya!, Kita ini ibu dan anak, apa boleh jika kita menikah?." Ujar naruto berpendapat.

Jujur saja naruto tertarik dengan tubuh ibu tiri nya ini, dengan pinggul ramping dada besar dan kulit putih mulus nya. Apalagi saat melihat kushina hanya memakai handuk setelah mandi, itu sangat cukup untuk membangunkan junior nya. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka adalah ibu dan anak meski tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi apa mereka boleh menikah?.

"Tentu saja boleh, kita kan tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Jawap kushina dengan senyum manis.

Seperti nya apa yang di katakan kushina ada benar nya. Lagipula siapa yang menolak jika ada milf cantik yang ingin menikah dengan mu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu juga kaa-san.." ujar naruto pada ahir nya. Dia membayangkan malam panas bersama dua wanita busty ini pasti akan menggairahkan.

"terimakasih naru.." ujar kushina senang, dia berdiri dan memeluk naruto yang masih duduk di tempat nya. "mulai sekarang panggil aku kushina, mengerti?."

"haik.. kushina-chan.." ucap naruto sambil membalas pelukan kushina.

"ehemm!. Kau harus adil naru." Ujar mikoto yang masih duduk di sebelah naruto. Dia tampak iri karna hanya kushina yang di peluk.

Mendengar ucapan mikoto naruto menarik wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu kedalam peluka nya. Dia tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepala mikoto dan kushina di atas bahunya.

" tentu, aku akan bersikap adil pada kalian." Ujar naruto sambil memeluk kedua wanita nya.

"Terimakasih naruto-kun." Ujar mikoto dan kushina.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengandung anak mu juga naruto-kun. Jadi ayo kita buat anak." Kushina bicara setelah melepas pelukan naruto, dia menatap laki laki di hadapanya dengan senyum menggoda. Dan hal itu membuat naruto menyeringai senang. Dia baru tau jika kushina ternyata cukup nakal.

mikoto yang mendengar ucapan kushina jadi teringat saat diri nya bercumbu dengan naruto, dan itu membangkitkan nafsunya. Sama seperti kushina, mikoto menatap naruto dengan senyum menggoda. " Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain bertiga." Ucap mikoto memberi ide.

Seringai naruto semakin lebar saat mikoto juga menggoda nya. Dia tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuh seksi kedua wanita busty ini. Maka dari itu dia buru buru menggiring Mikoto dan kushina ke dalam kamar.

Sesampai nya di dalam kamar, dengan kompak mikoto dan kushina mendorong naruto hingga terbaring di atas ranjang, mereka berdua melepas kaos yang mereka kenakan hingga terlihat bra yang menutupi payudara besar mereka. Tidak ingin menunggu lama mereka berdua mendekat dan memulai permainan panas. Dia mulai dengan kushina yang melumat bibir naruto dan mikoto yang melepas kancing baju naruto hingga menampakan dada bidang pria di bawah nya.

"Emmmhhhhppp... Ummhhhh... Emmhhh... " desah kushina menikmati ciuman panas nya dengan naruto. Mikoto sendiri tengah asik melumat puting naruto. Sesekali dia menjilati dada naruto.

Sejujur nya naruto ingin menguasai permainan tapi dia tidak melakukan nya, dia menunggu menu utama untuk mengendalikan permainan. Dia tidak sabar membuat kedua wanita ini mendesah keenakan di bawah kungkungan nya. Tapi meskipun naruto hanya pasif dia juga membalas ciuman kushina.

"Emmhhh... Ahhhh... kau hebat dalam berciuman naru." Ujar kushina yang kini wajah nya sudah di selimuti nafsu.

"hem.. bibirmu juga sangat nikmat kushina, manis dan basah.." ujar naruto menggoda. Dan ucapan naruto membuat kushina senang, kedua pipi wanita itu merona menyamai rambut nya. Kushina mulai melepas rok pendek yang ia kenakan sambil melihat mikoto yang masih asik bermain di dada naruto.

Setelah selesai melepas rok nya, terlihat tubuh seksi kushina yang hanya mengenakan pakain dalam. Dan itu membuat naruto tidak tahan untuk segera menikmati tubuh seksi kushina. Maka dari itu naruto bangkit dan langsung membaringkan kushina di bawah nya, membuat mikoto harus berhenti bermain di atas dada bidang nya.

"Sekarang bersiaplah untuk mendesah, kushina.." selesai dengan ucapanya naruto mulai mencumbu leher kushina sementara tangan kanan nya bergerak turun dan menyusup ke dalam celana dalam kushina. Jari jari nya mulai memainkan klitoris kushina membuat wanita di bawah nya mulai mendesah keenakan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhhh... Ssssshhhhhh... Ohhhhhh... Naru ahhhhh..."

Desahan kushina membuat naruto semakin bersemangat, dia memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina kushina dan mengocok nya dengan cepat, membuat wanita berambut merah itu semakin keras mendesah dalam kenikmatan.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Emmmhhh uhhhh... Ohhhhh..." desah kushina semakin menjadi. Tubuh nya mulai berkeringat sehingga terlihat semakin menggairahkan.

Tidak ingin hanya melihat, mikoto menyingkap bra kushina ke atas dan melumat dada besar teman nya itu. Sesekali dia menggigit puting kushina membuat kushina semakin keras mendesah.

Mendapat rangsangan dari dua orang membuat kushina semakin belingsatan di atas ranjang. Diri nya mendesah erotis setiap kali jari naruto bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

"Ohhh... Naru... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ssssshhhhhh... Uhhhhh... Aku hampir sampai." Ujar kushina di sela desahan nya. Wanita merah itu menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan erotis saat mikoto menggigit puting susu nya.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku sampai, kyyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." kushina mendesah panjang saat klimaks. Tubuh nya sampai menegang dengan pinggul terangkat.

Melihat kushina sudah mendapatkan klimaks nya, naruto dan mikoto menghentikan prmainan nya pada tubuh kushina. Mereka tersenyum melihat kushina tengah mengambil nafas dengan rakus.

Selagi kushina mengatur nafas, naruto melepas semua pakaian nya. Sementara mikoto, dia melucuti celana dalam dan bra yang di kenakan kushina hingga teman nya kini sudah telanjang bulat.

seperti nya dia membiarkan naruto untuk bermain dengan kushina lebih dulu, makanya diri nya belum melepas semua pakaian nya.

Melihat kushina yang sudah telanjang di bawah nya membuat naruto kembali menyeringai. " kau sangat seksi kushina," ujar naruto yang kini berlutut di hadapan selangkangan kushina yang terbuka lebar. Dia menggesek-gesekan penis nya pada bibir vagina kushina hingga membuat wanita di bawah nya mendesis nikmat.

"sssshhhhhh... Cepat masukan naru." Ujar kushina tidak sabar.

"hihihi... Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan betapa hebat nya naruto saat bercinta. Aku saja selalu kualahan melayani nafsu nya." Ujar mikoto sambil menatap kushina.

"tentu saja, penis nya saja sebesar itu, pasti nya dia akan membuat semua wanita menjerit nikmat di atas ranjang." Kushina kagum dengan penis naruto yang lebih besar dari mendiang suami nya. Dan itu semakin membuat nya tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan penis itu menembus vagina nya.

"sudah bicara nya. aku akan memasukan nya sekarang. " ujar naruto sambil menekan penis nya pada lubang vagina kushina. Dia memasukan penis nya dengan sangat pelan agar kushina bisa merasakan setiap inci dari penis nya.

"ssssssshhhhhhh... Uhhhhh..." Desah kushina saat penis naruto dengan pelan memasuki vagina nya. Kedua tangan nya meremas sprei saat vagina nya mulai terasa sesak.

"ahhhh... Penis mu menyentuh rahimku naru emmmhhhh..."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan kushina, naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan pelan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhhhh... " kushina mulai mendesah saat merasakan penis naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya. Rasanya sangat nikmat sampai membuat kushina memejamkan mata nya.

Tidak ingin terus bermain lembut, naruto mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya dan membuat tubuh kushina mulai terhentak dengan buah dada yang bergoyang naik turun.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru uhhh... nikmat sekali ahhh..."

Desahan kushina semakin keras setiap kali naruto menambah kecepatan nya. Sampai suara benturan selangkangan mereka terdengar keras.

Plak plak plak plak.

" Uhhhh... Vaginamu sangat sempit kushina, ahhh..."

"Uhhh...uhhh...uhhh... Emmmhhh... Ahhhh... Penismu juga nikmat naru, ohhh... Keras dan besar."

Melihat kushina dan naruto yang asik bercumbu tentu saja membuat mikoto panas dingin. Dia tidak sabar menunggu giliran dimana naruto juga memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina milik nya. Dan selagi menunggu mikoto melepas semua pakaian nya lalu kembali bermain dengan payudara kushina.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lebih cepat naru ohhh... Tusuk vaginaku lebih kuat lagi, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"baiklah kushina, bersiaplah karna aku tidak akan menahan diri." Jawap naruto senang. Diri nya semakin brutal menggagahi kushina tidak peduli dengan tubuh wanita di bawah nya yang terus terhentak kasar.

"ohhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahh... Terus naru, jangan berhenti, ahhh..."

Tubuh kushina terus terhentak karna gerakan lelaki di atas nya. Bahkan ranjang yang mereka tempati sampai berdecit.

"A-aku hampir sampai naru, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Aku juga kushina, kita keluar bersama, uhhh..."

Gerakan naruto semakin tidak terkendali saat diri nya hampir sampai.

"ohhh... Ssshhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar naru, kyyaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." kushina mendesah panjang saat sudah mencapai klimaks, tubuh nya sampai menegang dengan wajah yang mendongak ke atas.

"Uhhh... Aku juga kushina, guuhhhhhhh... "

Dan pada hentakan terahir, naruto membenamkan penis nya sambil menyemburkan sperma kedalam vagina kushina.

Kushina menikmati cairan panas yang mengalir kedalam vagina nya. Dia bisa merasakan betapa banyak nya sperma naruto yang memenuhi rahim nya.

"hah hah hah hah. Kau sangat hebat naru, aku belum pernah merasakan klimaks sehebat ini." Ujar kushina sambil terengah.

"kau juga kushina, vaginamu masih sangat sempit dan nikmat."

Dengan pelan naruto menjabut penisnnya dari dalam vagina kushina. Dan itu membuat kushina melenguh.

"Sekarang giliranmu mikoto." Ujar naruto sambil menatap mikoto di sebelah kushina. Naruto langsung membaringkan mikoto di saming kushina dan membuka pahanya lebar lebar.

"Wah.. sudah basah ternyata." Ujar naruto menyeringai jahil.

"itu karna aku sudah tidak sabar naru." Kata mikoto sambil menatap naruto. Dia melihat naruto yang ingin langsung memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina nya.

"pelan pelan naru. Jangan sampai kau menyakiti calon anak kita." Ujar mikoto memperingati.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitanya." Ujar naruto mulai memasukan penis nya.

"uhhh..."lenguh mikoto saat penis naruto mulai memasuki vagina nya.

Sementara kushina, dia masih berbaring di samping mikoto dengan nafas terengah, seperti nya dia masih lelah.

"ayo naru, gerakan pinggul mu." Ujar mikoto saat penis naruto sudah masuk sepenuh nya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan mikoto, naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, dia bergerak dengan pelan dan lembut agar tidak menyakiti calon anak nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... " desah mikoto nikmat. Meski dengan gerakan lembut, tapi mikoto sudah mendesah dengan nikmat nya.

Mendengar desahan mikoto, kushina bangkit dari berbaring nya, dia merangkak dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah mikoto lalu melumat bibir sahabat nya dengan rakus.

"emmhh... Emmhhh... Emmmhhhppp..." desah mikoto teredam oleh ciuman kushina,

Naruto sendiri menyeringai senang saat melihat kedua wanita busty itu berciuman, mereka sudah seperti pasangan yuri saja.

Tangan kiri naruto meremas bongkahan pantat kushina yang menungging di samping kiri mikoto. Dia menamparnya pelan membuat kushina mendesah di dalam ciuman nya.

Salagi pinggul nya terus bergerak. Naruto memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina kushina. Dan membuat kushina melepaskan ciuman nya untuk mendesah.

"ahhh... Naruto, gerakan jarimu." Pinta kushina dengan wajah sayu.

Tentu saja naruto langsung menuruti permintaan kushina, dia mulai menggerakan jarinya di dalam vagina kushina sambil terus menusuk vagina mikoto dengan penis nya.

Kini di atas ranjang tampak mikoto yang sedang berbaring dan kushina yang menungging di samping nya. Mereka terus mendesah karna ulah naruto yang terus merangsang vagina mereka.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru... Ohhhh... Nikmat sekali ahhhh..." desah mikoto yang terus merasakan tusukan penis naruto di dalam vagina nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... lebih cepat naru, ahhh... Gerakan jarimu lebih cepat, ohhh..." pinta kushina sambil terus mendesah.

Permintaan kedua wanita busty ini membuat naruto tersenyum senang. Dia tidak menyangka wanita yang menjadi ibu tiri nya ternyata sangat mesum.

Naruto menambah satu jari nya memasuki vagina kushina dan hal itu membuat kushina mendesah senang.

"ohhh... Yeahhh... Nikmat sekali naru, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh..."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terus bercumbu, ahir nya mikoto merasa akan klimaks. " Naru, aku hampir sampai." Ujar mikoto di sela desahan nya. Wanita berambut hitam itu meremas sprei dengan kuat.

"Keluarkan saja mikoto, jangan di tahan." Ucap naruto sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar naru, aku keluar, kyaahhhhhhhhh..." desahan panjang mikoto menjadi tanda bahwa wanita itu mendapatkan klimaks nya lebih dulu.

Naruto mencabut panis nya dari dalam vagina mikoto lalu beralih pada kushina yang masih menungging. Di mulai dengan mencabut jari nya, naruto berniat ingin memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina kushina.

"Ahhh... " desah kushina saat kini vagina nya di masuki oleh penis besar naruto. Kushina menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum nakal nya. "ayo naru gerakan pinggul mu." Pinta kushina dengan nada manja.

"Bersiaplah kushina, akan ku pastikan bahwa kau akan hamil."

Dan naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat kushina kembali mendesah nikmat.

Mikoto sendiri masih berbaring di samping kushina. Dia merasa sangat lelah, padahal baru satu ronde dia bermain dengan naruto tapi dia merasa sudah sangat lelah. Mungkin karna dia tengah hamil jadi dia mudah lelah. Maka dari itu diri nya memilih beristirahat saja dan membiarkan naruto dan kushina bercumbu sepuas mereka.

Naruto terus menggenjot kushina yang sedang dalam posisi doggy style dengan keras. Berbeda saat dia bermain dengan mikoto, naruto bermain dengan lembut karna mikoto sedang hamil. Tapi untuk kushina, tidak ada kata lembut. diri nya terus menggenjot wanita berambut merah ini dengan kuat dan dalam. Toh kushina juga menikmati nya. Terbukti dengan wajah ahegao yang di tampilkan kushina.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh... Naru, penis mu menyentuh rahim ku. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." ucap kushina sambil terus mendesah. Tubuh nya bergerak maju mundur karna menerima sodokan dari belakang.

"Uhhh... Vaginamu juga sangat nikmat kushina ohhh... Penisku di jepit dengan sangat kuat."

Plak plak plak plak.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... Lebih naru, berikan aku lebih. Uhhh... Uhhh... Uhhh... Penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu. Emmmhhh... Ahhhh..."

Dengan senang hati naruto akan melakukanya. Dia akan pastikan bahwa kushina akan hamil.

"a-aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya naru, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhhh... Aku akan keluar lagi."

"Aku juga kushina. Ahhh..."

Merasa sudah hamir sampai, gerakan naruto semakin cepat. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh kushina yang terus terhentak.

"ohhh...naru, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..., A-aku keluar, kyaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Kushina mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar dengan wajah mendongak ke atas. Dan itu menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuk naruto.

"uhhh... Aku juga kushina, guuhhhhhhh..."

Naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam vagina kushina. Cairan panas itu mengalir masuk memenuhi rahim kushina.

Setelah orgasme nya mereda, naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina kushina, sementara kushina sendiri, di langsung ambruk karna kelelahan.

"hah hah hah hah. Kau sangat hebat naru." Ujar kushina di bawah nya. Kushina tampak kelelahan Setelah dua kali orgasme.

"Tentu saja kushina, aku saja sering di buat tidak bisa berjalan oleh nya." Sahut mikoto di samping kushina.

Kedua wanita itu saling tatap sebelum tersenyum bersama. Seperti nya mereka akan akur jika menjadi istri naruto.

Melihat kedua calon istri nya tersenyum membuat naruto ikut tersenyum juga. Dia ikut berbaring di tengah tengah antara mikoto dan kushina lalu menjadikan dada bidang nya sebagai bantalan untuk mikoto dan kushina.

"Berjanjilah naru, kau akan selalu mencintai kami berdua." Ujar kushina yang di ikuti anggukan dari mikoto.

"Iya, aku berjanji akan mencintai kalian selama nya." Jawab naruto sambil mengelus rambut mikoto dan kushina.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai mereka bertiga terlelap. Mereka butuh istirahat setelah kegiatan panas yang baru mereka lakukan.

SKIP... Lima tahun kemudian.

Di meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, terlihat dua gadis kecil yang tengah melihat dua wanita dewasa sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Dua gadis kecil itu tampak tidak sabar menunggu makanan untuk segera di hidangkan.

"Kaa-chan, apa makanan nya belum matang? Naluko sudah lapal..." Ujar gadis kecil bernama naruko. Dia belum lancar bicara karna umur nya masih empat tahun.

"Benal kaa-chan, hana juga sudah lapal.." kali ini yang bicara adalah hana uzumaki gadis kecil berambut hitam anak dari mikoto dan naruto sementara naruko uzumaki, dia anak dari kushina dan naruto. Umur mereka hanya berselisih dua bulan.

"sebentar lagi sayang, kaa-san hapir selesai." Jawab kushina sambil tersenyum saat melihat naruko dan hana yang tidak sabar menunggu.

"iya kaa-san juga hampir selesai." Sahut mikoto yang tengah menata masakan di atas piring. Sama seperti kushina, mikoto juga tersenyum saat melihat anak anak yang tidak sabar menunggu.

" wah.. Hana dan Naruko rajin sekali pagi pagi sudah cantik." Ujar naruto yang baru datang ke ruang makan. Dia memberi senyum ada kedua anak nya.

" iya dong, kan too-chan sudah janji akan mengajak kami ketaman." Jawab naruko semangat.

" hehehe, iya too-chan tidak lupa kok. too-chan akan menemani hana dan naruko bermain sepuas nya hari ini."

"hihihi, telimakasih too-chan." Sahut hana semangat.

Karna kesibukan nya di kantor membuat naruto tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk kedua anak nya, maka dari itu setiab hari minggu dia selalu mengajak anak anak serta istri istri nya jalan jalan. Karna hanya hari minggulah naruto bebas dari pekerjaan.

" Makanan sudah siap." Ujar kushina membawa makanan kemaja makan bersama mikoto,

"Wahh... Telimakasih kaa-chan." Ucap naruko dan hana kompak. Mereka tampak senang melihat hidangan yang sudah di letakan di meja oleh kushina dan mikoto.

"sebelum jalan jalan kalian harus makan yang banyak agar tidak kecapean, mengerti!." Ujar mikoto pada hana dan naruko.

" Haik... Kaa-chan.." jawaban kompak dari hana dan naruko membuat ketiga orang tua mereka tersenyum senang.

 **AND.**

Pelajaran yang kita dapat dari cerita ini adalah.

Jika kita iklas berbagi maka kita akan hidup bahagia. Hahahahahaha.

Yoyoyo. Udah berapa lama yah gw gak up. Hehehe sori itu karna gw sangat sibuk.

Gw balik dengan OS narukushimiko hahahahaha.

Dan sampai jumpa di fic ku yang lain.


End file.
